


Cary's Coming Home

by orphan_account



Series: Tomlinson's Through the Ages [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, This is still taken place in 2014, so zayn is still in the band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis bring Cary home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cary's Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I know I abandoned this series wayyy into 2014 and it's because I don't really like One Direction any more as I did when writing this but that's no excuse to completely abandoned an unfinished fic series. And I know this is only the second part but believe me, I only just became inspired to continue this after re-reading the first part and I promise more parts will come! Reminder: each chapter will be at least 200 - 1000 characters long, depends on the settings and how I feel.

Once the car came to a gentle stop, Harry quickly fled out said car, nearly tumbling over his feet as he opened the back door. Louis unbuckled and turned the ignition off, grinning at Harry's impatience to get baby Cary into his arms after a long half-hour drive home, plus the whole four days of waiting for his stitches to be healed so he could hold Cary. Louis went to open the trunk, knowing Harry can handle Cary by himself while he fetched Cary's baby bag and Harry's overnight hospital clothes. He tugged both bags over his arm and reached up to close the trunk just as Harry closed the car door.

"Look baby, here's your new home," Louis overheard Harry mutter to the sleeping baby in the car seat he held. Louis felt euphoria wash through him. Everything was perfect.

\--

When the front door unlocked and the dark flat unraveled, Louis switched on the lights so Harry wouldn't trip over something he couldn't see. Harry toed off his shoes as Louis did the same, and together they went upstairs to Cary's nursery in silence. The walls of Cary's nursery have been left white because Harry thought it would be better if Cary was to decided the colours herself when she was older, but the furniture was an elegant black as the couple didn't want to know the sex of their baby while making the nursery they decided to do something different instead of the stereotypical yellow.

Harry placed the car seat on the floor and got down on his knees, which was odd because there was a changing table which was able to do the job as well. Louis didn't say anything, instead got down on his knees beside Harry and waited for him to take Cary out. With gentle tugs and faint sighs from Cary, Harry lifted the small baby up into his arms. He cradled Cary as Louis gazed lovingly at his little family.

"I can finally hold you without a concerned nurse giving me a time limit," Harry said to Cary, which made Louis pity him. It was tough to watch Harry crumble every time the nurse said he can only hold his daughter for a certain amount of time because of his stitches, it was even worse when Harry couldn't hold Cary at all during the first day of her arrival. But now Harry's healed and he's making up for loss time as he places numerous kisses on Cary's small forehead.

Cary yawned, opening her small eyes for a brief moment and the sun casted a bit of green. "I reckon she'll have your eyes, Harry," Louis said, watching Cary close her eyes once again. "I seen that too. But maybe they'll change, like all baby's eyes do." Harry said, then quietly adding, "I hope they will be like yours." Which made Louis grin and his stomach tug, he slid his arm around Harry's back and leaned over to place a soft kiss of his cheek. When Louis pulled back he saw Harry's cheeks flush. Everything was fine. They were okay.


End file.
